A Connie and Grace Story - Song Lyrics
by PowerOfFourForeverMore
Summary: Story set after the car crash... Connie and Grace's story using song lyrics to tell there story All rights go to the BBC as I do not own Casualty Rated K incase of bad language in the songs I use
1. Little Do You Know

**Hey Guys, so i decided to write a story based around the song Little Do You Know for Connie and Grace.**

 **Here goes**

Little do you know

How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece

 **Connie had lost her daughter in the crash that nearly cost her, her life too...**

Little do you know

I need a little more time

 **She still blamed herself with what happened on that fateful day. She needed more time to adjust to life without her precious daughter...**

Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside

I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind  
I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight

 **Sam hadn't blamed Connie for anything yet she felt so responsisble and couldn't cope alone...**

Little do you know

I need a little more time

 **She still needed time...**

I'll wait, I'll wait

I love you like you've never felt the pain,  
I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid,  
I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me

 **Grace, she was waiting for her mother. She didn't want her mother to be afraid of anything and she just wanted her to be free of the pain she was feeling everyday...**

Little do you know

I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know

 **Grace knew her mother was still hurting...**

All my mistakes are slowly drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece

 **Connie felt like she was drowning slowly and painfully. Yet she was trying to pick up the pieces and make things better for herself and her team at work...**

Little do you know  
I, I love you 'til the sun dies

 **She loved her daughter forever and always...**

Oh wait, just wait

 **Connie wanted Grace to wait for her...**

I love you like I've never felt the pain,  
Just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid,  
Just wait

 **She wanted her daughter to wait, she didn't want to be afraid or feel the pain yet she did...**

Our love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me

 **Grace knew her mothers love for her was going to stay alive even if she wasn't and she just wanted her mother to hug her for one last time...**

I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I love you like you've never felt the pain,  
I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I promise you don't have to be afraid,  
I'll wait

 **Grace was waiting, she didn't want her mother to be afraid or feel the pain...**

The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me

 **Grace wanted her mother to hug her one last time before she was being buried...**

'Cause little do you know  
I, I love you 'til the sun dies

 **Connie loved her daughter. She loved her forever and always...**

 **There will be more leading up to what the story will end up to be**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Ellie xx**


	2. Hurt

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh ooh

 **It wasn't yesterday when she last saw her mom, it was around a week ago...**

 **Connie was proud of Grace, she was VERY proud. If only she knew what would happen to her baby girl**

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away

 **Connie would give anything to hold Grace in her arms and take away that pain she would have been feeling before she died...**

Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes.

 **Grace thanked her mother for everything and she forgave everything she did...**

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again.  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

 **Connie couldn't do anything, not because she couldn't because she wasn't allowed...**

 **She just wanted to hear her voice again, however she knew her baby wouldn't be there...**

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

 **Grace blamed her mom for most things that went wrong because she had nobody else to blame**

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

 **Connie blamed herself for hurting Grace, for her baby dying...**

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoa

 **Her baby's funeral was soon, she felt so broken...**

 **She wanted to hid away but she couldn't...**

 **It is SO hard to say goodbye to her baby and she just doesn't want to do it...**

Would you tell me I was wrong?

 **Connie wanted someone to tell her she was wrong, that what happened was her fault...**

Would you help me understand?

 **Grace still didn't understand, why would somebody so this to her family...**

Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

 **Connie wanted to know if her daughter was really up there, she wanted to know if she could see her...**

 **She wanted to know if her daughter was proud of her for going through all this pain alone...**

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

 **Connie couldn't do anything...**

 **She wanted one more chance with her daughter, one more chance to make things right...**

 **She wanted to be able to see what her daughter could see, all her memories...**

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh, oh, oh.

 **Connie had hurt herself so bad this past week...**

 **She had also blamed Grace for things in the past and wanted to take everything she had said to her precious angel back...**

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away

 **All they both wanted was one more day...**

 **One more day to love each other and embrace the mother daughter relationship they both thrived for...**

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

 **It was dangerous... They plunged over a cliff...**

 **Connie felt she was the one that cause, oh how she felt so responsible...**

 **She just wanted to turn back time and look after her baby properly...**

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

 **Grace was so sorry for blaming her mother...**

 **She felt like she hurt her mother...**


	3. Fight Song

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open

 **Her daughters heart didn't open...**

 **It gave up...**

I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

 **Connie felt like she was about to explode and she didn't need a match to make it happen...**

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

 **She just hoped that her baby could here everything she was saying to her every night...**

 **She would sit in her daughters room and talk to her like she was really there...**

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song

 **Connie needed to prove she was OK for her team at work...**

 **And for herself...**

My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

 **She has a lot of fight in her, at least she thinks she does...**

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me

 **Everybody was worried... Including Sam**

In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home

 **It hadn't been 2 years, yet it felt like it...**

 **She missed the way her life was before, with Grace...**

But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe

 **She felt like she was about to explode...**

 **She believes she can do this...**

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

 **"Can you hear me Gracie? It's Mommy."**

 **"I love you Gracie, I miss you lots and lots like jelly tots."**

 **"I wish I was were you are Gracie, Not the other way around"**

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

 **She cant's fight anymore...**

 **She's giving up...**

 **Nobody can save her...**

 **From what she is about to do...**

A lot of fight left in me

 **She CAN'T fight anymore...**

 **It's NOT possible...**

 **SHE can't...**

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

 **She can make an explosion...**

 **To show her pain...**

This is my fight song (Hey!)  
Take back my life song (Hey!)  
Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

 **"I can't fight anymore Gracie, I'm coming baby girl... I'm coming"**

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me

 **"I can't do this anymore..."**


	4. Stay With Me

Brother And Sister Together Will Make It Through  
Some Day A Spirit Will Take You And Guide You There

 **Mother and daughter split apart again...**

 **This time for good...**

 **She was already gone, nobody needed to guide her now she was gone...**

I Know You've Been Hurting But I've Been Waiting To Be There For You  
And I'll Be There Just Helping You Out Whenever I Can  
Everybody's Free

 **Not everyone was free, people were still hurting...**

Listen This Ones For All The Ones Showing Love, it's Appreciated Life's Crazy Man Listen To The Lyrics

 **Everyone was showing there love, especially for Connie, and Fletch who had been stabbed and was suffering a creeping paralysis**

Stay With Me Don't Fall Asleep To Soon The Angels Can Wait For A Moment  
(They Can Wait For A Moment)

 **She was telling Grace over and over again not to fall asleep...**

 **She was telling her over and over...**

Stay With Me Don't Fall Asleep Too Soon The Angels Can Wait For A Moment

 **Charlie was the one to announce the time of death, 16:57 was the exact time...**

 **Grace let go...**

Listen, Listen To The Words

 **She didn't listen to her mothers cries...**

Don't Cry For Me When I'm Gone No Point Of Wasted Tears Our Time Will Come One Day And I'm Just Confronting My Fears Though it's Not Really A Fear it's More Like A Destiny Some Times I Sit And Wonder Is This Life Really For Me, 'Coz I've Seen, Seen, Heard, Felt, I'm Done. I Hope Ur Proud Of Where I've Come, You've Seen Me Grown An Helped Me Thou, An There Is No Repaying You, I'm Here An I Feel Like I'm Delaying You, Betraying You, An When I'm Gone I Hope There's Sum 1 Saving You

 **Everyone fought to save Grace...**

 **Efforts were made but Grace, she was too ill and she had been bleeding out for ages...**

 **Jac was helping and Charlie was assisting with Ethan...**

 **Nobody was able to succeed...**

[Chorus:]  
Stay With (I'm Gonna Stay, Listen) Me Don't Fall Asleep Too Soon (I'm Gonna Try Not To) The Angels Can Wait For A Moment (They Can Wait Man, I Swear)  
Stay With Me Don't Fall Asleep Too Soon The Angels (I'm Gonna Hold On) Can Wait For A Moment

 **Connie almost let go too, she tried so hard...**

 **Jacob didn't let her, he stopped her from doing it...**

I Wanna See Your Face Every Time I Come Home 'Coz I can't Leave you Like This In This Cold World Alone, But, In This Live Were Livin' Who Knows When I'll Be Gone, I Don't Wanna Leave You Wiv Wot Ifs, Now I'm In For Long (To The World) there's To Much To Prove, An Sometimes I Wonder Wot I Really Have To Lose, An Then I Really See it's Not All About Me, I Wanna Show You From This Harsh Mad Reality, it's Real.

 **Every time she went down to the grave she could she her baby's face, her beautiful face...**

 **Every time she closed her eyes it was the same...**

(Like, Life's Risky Sometimes, But Really, you Gotta Take Your Chances)  
Stay With Me Don't Fall Asleep Too Soon The Angels Can Wait For A Moment(it's Crazy Look)  
Stay With Me Don't Fall Asleep Too Soon The Angels Can Wait For A Moment  
(Listen 2 The Words)

 **Connie took her chances on that fatal day...**

To The World,  
Life's A Game An We Need 2 Play It Correct, Do The Right Moves An Don't Get Caught Up In Ldza Mess, Be Calm Don't Be Stressed, Be Sure To Pass Ya Test, Stand Ur Ground An Don't Let Others Put You To The Test (Repeat)

Stay With Me don't Fall Asleep Too Soon the Angels can wait for a moment.

 **Connie was also ready to give up...**


End file.
